Luca (Arthur)
The Great Fall Luca was born and raised in Acretia with her mother and father. An impoverished family, the only income was made through her father, who worked as a bookkeeper for the Athenaeum. Her father, Seolle, would often take Luca with him into work. It was here in this library that Luca came across a coin, previously owned by Oliver, endowed with the power and consciousness of a "Footprint". Theselorian Footprints are incredibly uncommon in the natural world, with the only other recorded case being that of Clay Willons and the being that shared his body. A piece of the collective Thesolorian consciousness that still swirls inhabits the Cauldron. Attached to the coin, the Theselorian spirit latched itself to a living host (Luca) in an attempt to protect itself from the outside environment. However unlike in the case of Clay Willons, the being now inhabiting Luca was violent and unpredictable. The first night after obtaining the coin, Luca discovered she and the being were able to communicate while she slept. The demon first appeared to her as a boy her same age. When Luca inquired after his name, he responded by asking Luca what her favorite name was. She responded with the name "Arthur", and so the creature took the named as his and Luca has referred to him as such ever since. Luca's mother and father waved him off as a figment of Luca's imagination. But they soon started to notice Arthur's pretty swift effect on Luca's health, Luca's body began to fail. This was different then the case of Clay Willons. It is still not certain why the effects Arthur has on Luca differ so drastically from Clay Willons's case. As Luca's family searched for a cure, they got in contact with the disciples of Shayn Benadira. Luca was brought to a sanatorium and research facility where a number of extraneous tests and healing methods set Arthur off. He took control of Luca's body and destroyed the entire building and killed almost everyone inside. Among the deceased were her own parents. Now orphaned and determined to free herself of Arthur, Luca personally sought out Shayn. She meets her while Shayn plans her elaborate scheme to penetrate the Car'ythyu and fell Crxymayr. In their discussions about her condition and symptoms, Shayn uncovers the truth of her state, though never fully reveals it to Luca. Thanks in part to her familiarity to her brother Clay Willons's similar case and study on the subject of Theselorian daemons. Puzzled but intrigued at the power the Theselorian Daemon had to traverse one dimension (The Cauldron) to another (Igullden), Shayn believes that Luca may be the key to reaching Car'ythyu and confronting Crxmayr. She tells Luca that she genuinely can't help her as she is now, and that the only person who could have is dead, referring to Clay Willons himself. However, if Luca helps her to fell Crxmayr with a specially enchanted blade, then she may then have the power to separate Arthur from her. Luca agrees to help and lies to Arthur while she sleeps of the motivation behind why they should assist Shayn. While they communicate Shayn is able to concoct a medicine called Suspension. It does not heal Luca, so much as it stops her condition from worsening without harming Arthur. After careful study of texts and magical practices provided by Shayn and the other disciples, Arthur and Luca master and execute a single Plane Jump, at the cost of her health and briefly her mental state, and take Shayn and her disciples to Car'ythyu where she personally witnesses the fall of Crxmayr and the Frivashi, though she still struggles to recall many of the specific details of what she saw. Most Recent Involvement Essential details still being updated. Physical Appearance Luca was born in the heart of the country but her family descends from the North. So she has traditionally faded red hair as well as heterochromia, giving her one crystal blue eye and one light brown. However when Arthur takes over, both eyes turn to a much darker fiery blue, similar to other Theselorian Age Daemons. Her clothes were usually to big on her to begin with but with the presence of Arthur, Luca has lost a surprising amount of weight for someone who already had a lanky sort of frame. Luca is tall for her age and is in fact the tallest of the Trio of Dangerous Twelve Year Olds even though she's the youngest. With this and the loss of weight she now has a gaunt face that would seem ghoulish were it not for her age. She consistently appears flushed and out of breathe due to the unshakable fever set on by Arthurs presence. Personality Though she is rather reserved this is not to be mistaken for meekness. She has a strong center for morality and understands that despite Arthur's actions being done by her own hands they were not her actions. She is strong, determined, and refuses to succumb to the creature inside her. However in this determination and perhaps because of some young naivety, she is a bit predisposed to sudden passionate choices. She is very clever and independent for her age. Significant Relationships Seolle - Luca and her father were very close. And despite not being able to afford a formal education, her father's knowledge and convenient proximity to the vast library collections of the Athenaeum made him an excellent teacher. Luca is convinced her father was one of the smartest people on the planet and she misses him dearly. Pallya - Her mother was not a healthy woman. She was often sad and quiet, and when Luca fell ill she became distrustful of her own daughter. She has very few fond memories of her mother. Arthur - She and Arthur have a very tense relationship to say the least. Arthur is killing Luca, Luca understands that she can't get rid of Arthur on her own, and Arthur needs Luca to live. On Luca's side their meetings are often curt and full of that bubbling desire to avenge her parents (you know the feeling). On Arthur's side they are often full condescension and obviously forced attempts to extend olive branches he know she will never accept. He appears to her every night through some manifestation in her dreams. First as a small child, but others times as animals, monsters, a disembodied voice, or sometimes just ideas or feelings.